


Love Is Such A Crazy Thing

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: queer_fest, F/M, M/M, girl!Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The homosexual agenda: spend time with family, be treated equally, buy milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Such A Crazy Thing

"Dean, no," said Sam. "I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. That's all I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise," said Dean. "Something I don't get, though, why are you so much more worked up about this case than any other one? I know your roomie died the same way Mom did, but what you were saying last week—"

"Not just my roommate," Sam snarled. "My _lover_." She got up and stormed around the edge of the campsite, sitting down against a tree as far from Dean as she could get while still inside the protective symbols.

What she said last week was that Mom's dead, and killing her killer won't bring Mom back. It won't bring Jess back either, but it will—it will—

Find the wendigo. Kill it with fire. Find Jessica's killer. Kill it with whatever will kill it. Find Dad. Hope they don't find him dead. Stay with Dean. Make sure neither of them gets dead.

Not necessarily in that order.

Sam sighed, looked up, caught Dean's eye, waved him over. "I'm sorry," she said as soon as her brother was close enough to hear something inaudible to Haley et al. "I should have told you sooner."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said. "I should have known, anyway. And yeah, it makes sense that you're this angry when you just lost the one who was to you what Mom was to Dad, but finding what killed them, it could take a while. You can't keep that anger burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, little sister."

 

Dean closed the salt line behind Crowley. "All those angels, all those demons, every nasty little thing the world's produced, they just don't get it, do they, Sammy?" he mused out loud.

"No, they don't, Dean," Sam said, approaching Brady with the demon-killing knife.

"You see, Brady," said Dean, "we're the ones you should be afraid of."

Brady scoffed. "I bet this is a real big moment for you, bitch," he said. "Gonna make you feel all better?"

Sam lunged in and stabbed him in the throat. "It's a start," she said.

* * *

_Near Banbridge town in the County Down_  
 _One morning in July_

The singer had a lovely alto voice, but Irish music was Jess's thing, not Sam's, and Jess knew it, so why was this song first on the mix Jess had made Sam?

_Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen_  
 _And she smiled as she passed me by_

Wait, what?

_Oh she looked so sweet from her two bare feet_  
 _To the sheen of her nut-brown hair_  
 _Such a coaxing elf, sure I shook myself_  
 _To be sure I was standing there_

No. Not a mistake.

_Not a mistake._ 'I' pronouns for the female singer, still 'she' for _Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann_ —Jess had found her a lesbian love song!

Sam listened to it five times, wanting to cry, before moving on to the rest of the mix.

 

Going drinking in a straight bar was probably a mistake, Sam thought.

"What are you, a lesbian or something?" asked the drunk man.

"No, I'm just not attracted to jackasses," Sam retorted.

Jess sucked in a breath.

"Oh," said the drunk man. "Then we're good?" He reached for Sam's hand.

Sam grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me," she growled.

"Hey! Let go of me, bitch!" the drunk man exclaimed

"Let me put this in little words," said Sam, loud enough that everyone in the suddenly quiet bar could hear. "You kept hitting on me after I said no. You tried to touch me without my permission. Either one would make you a jackass." The drunk man tried to say something and so did one of his friends, but Sam kept going. "I do not date jackasses. I am not going to leave with you. Neither is my friend. Neither is _any woman in this bar_." She wasn't a hundred percent confident of this, but ninety-nine five was pretty good. "Now, I am going to let you go, and you are going to stop harassing women. If you do not stop harassing women, I am going to find you and I am going to break your wrist. Do you understand me?"

"I understand you're an ugly little slut who's gonna get charged with assault!" shouted the drunk man. "I got witnesses!"

"If I'm an ugly little slut," Sam said, standing up without letting go of the man—she had four inches and some muscle on him—"why did you say you want to fuck me?" She tugged him closer, then shoved, and he went over backwards onto the floor. "Get out."

"Sam, let's go," said Jess.

Sam plopped back onto her bar stool instead. "You don't want to finish your drink first? Because I could use another one."

"Fine, I'll say it here," Jess said. Very quietly, she continued, "You said you're not a lesbian."

Sam shrugged and answered just as quietly. "Doesn't matter to him if I am or not. He shouldn't be treating people like that regardless."

"I wish you hadn't made a scene," Jess said.

Sam snorted. "That wasn't a scene. If I'd actually broken any of his bones, and Dad will be disappointed in me if he ever hears I didn't, that would have been a scene. I never got the female socialization, remember?"

* * *

The marvelous thing about supermarkets was how very many types of foodstuff were contained within its four walls.

The horrifying thing about supermarkets was how very many types of foodstuff were contained within its four walls.

Even after a year and a half, Sam wasn't entirely used to it. Skim milk simply wasn't, in her experience, drinkable; one- and two-percent weren't much better. Whole milk was okay. Whole milk was also the most expensive.

"What did those poor milk jugs ever do to you?" asked a woman's voice.

Sam looked over. Hot damn. Sam's age or a little younger, almost as tall as she, ruffled blonde hair, brown beauty mark on pale skin, nice boobs. "Uh," said Sam. "Nothing? I just...whole milk's the only one that tastes drinkable, and it's the most expensive."

"Get some of those instant breakfast packets," the woman advised. "It makes skim milk taste tolerable and it packs it with protein and vitamins and such."

Sam shrugged. "They cost more money."

"Yeah, but it saves you on the multivitamin." The woman picked out a half gallon of skim. "See you around?"

"See you," said Sam. Skim it was.

 

"Saaaam. Sam Sam Sam."

Sam dropped her face into her hand. Of all the times to meet up with the jerk ex-boyfriend, why did it have to be the morning after an all-nighter? "Hello, Brady."

"I got someone I'd like you to meet," Brady said. "Since you're heartless and won't hook back up with me, or with one of your lesbian buddies and me, or with one of your lesbian buddies. And you have got to get laid, this celibacy thing is bad for you."

"If it's not the girl I met in the milk aisle last month, I'm not interested," Sam said. She'd been daydreaming about that woman for weeks, and it was tragic, really, that they hadn't exchanged names or phone numbers.

"Did you try the instant breakfast powder?" asked that very same voice.

Sam looked up from her coffee cup, feeling brighter already. "I found chocolate whey protein powder for pretty cheap. It's not quite what you suggested but it worked wonders."

"Oh, you know each other!" Brady grinned broadly. "Jess Moore, Sam Winchester."


End file.
